Two Different Worlds Make One
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: Rachel Berry, a rich girl that had everything she ever wanted in life. But what happen when she meets two very special, but poor boys? What will her parents think? with Puckleberry friendship... bad summary with Puckleberry Friendship...
1. Two worlds

**AN: Ok I know I have another story but I couldn't get this idea out of my head since the Rumors episode. In this story Rachel is a rich girl that has just moved to the Mckinley disstrict. I don't know if I should end this in Puckleberry or Evanberry/Samchel? So you read this and pick one of the two boys and state which one you would like Rachel to end with in your review...**

**I Do Not Own Glee... :(**

***Two Different Worlds Makes One***

**Chapter one**

", it's time to wake up, you have a list of things to do before the afternoon, my love," I hear my maid Leah opening up my curtains and the next thing I feel is the sun rays on my face.

"Thank you for waking me,Leah. I think I need to fetch the morning paper and a warm cup of tea and sugar," I say in my fake british accent.

"Yes Dear, and make sure to stick your finger out like this," she points out her pinkie "And make small talk with the others," she says in her fake British accent. There's a mommet of silent before a burst of laughter comes from behind my door. My other maid Sarah, Leah's sister comes from the hallway with James my butler. Then there's a wave of laughter through my room.

"You guys have the worst accents in the world," Says James through his laughter, with his uniform on. I put my hand on my heart and make a fake weaping sound.

"I like to see you try," says Leah as she crosses her arms. James collects himself and stands a little taller before he speaks.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Leah but it just seems you can't speak in a British accent with out sounding like a tipsy pirate. Now if you will excuse my ladys I have to go use the loo," We all smile and clap our hands.

"Ok, Ok that was good, I'll give you that but who's _**Lou**_?" Leah points out from Jame's statemet.

"Loo is a slang word for restroom in Britain, Leah. Not someones name," I answer her question.

"You don't have to rub it in my face that your smarter than me Rachel," Leah gets up from my bed and starts to pick up my room with Sarah doing the same.

"How can you make such a mess in one night, girl," Sarah asks me as she picks my pillows that are scattered here and there in my room.

"Your the one to say, you made this mess last night with your _**let's get crazy**_," I defend myself for being a sloopy pig. James snorts and shakes his head and makes his way to Sarah.

"Sarah you're not in your early years any more," James says before he cracks up lauhing.

"I'm only 22," she yells at him "Who says your any younger, you're 23," she throws my pink fluffy pillow in his face.

" I know I'm 23, I had a birthday last month," he does the same thing and throws back the pillow.

" Guys will you stop fighting like a bunch of children," I yell at them as I both hit them with my pillows, "You guys are in your early twenties, young!" I say in my stern face. I feel my cheeks raise and my lips forming a smile, "Oh who am I kidding you guys are _**Old**_," I get from my bed and run to my bathroom and slam my door before they can respond.

"You were kidding right, Rachel?" I hear James say behind my door.

"Sure," I yell at them as I wash my face. They knew I was jokeing they're in there early twentys for crying out loud, only a couple years older then me.

When I finally make it down stairs, I find Lewis, my cook in the kitchen making breakfast for me.

"Good morning Lewis, What are you cooking that smells so delicious," I sit on the bar stool that are by the island. He looks up and smiles before he wipes his hands on his apron.

"Well good morining to you too , I am making you my famous french toast," he says showing me the bread in the pan. I open my mouth to speak but is Lewis beats me to it. "And of corse it's meat and dairy free, with whole grain bread, just how you like it," I smile.

"Well thank you Lewis I appreciate that you don't feed my meat and other unhealthy things," Lewis flips a french toast and laughs at me.

"Thats hard to do when all you have is fruits and vegetables in the refridgerator," he states.

"What, I want to make sure I am eating healthy," I shrugg my shoulders and lifted up my arms.

"Ok Rachel, It's done," Lewis takes the french toast and puts it on my glass plate and puts out the cut up fruit and a cup of orange juice.

"Mmmm, that looks so good," I say when I see the finished product.

* * *

><p>"Noah you better wake up right now! It's 10:00 am and your still asleep,"<p>

I hear my ma yelling as she hits my barley of a door. I fall out of bed and lay there and try to wake up. I lift my head and turn to left to see a blonde headed boy.

"Hey lady lips get up, it's 10," I through my football at him.

"Ouch Puckerman, I'm a quarterback not a receiver," Sam yells at me.

"Well when you crash at my place I get to do whatever to you," I say half awake.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I couldn't go home that late at night, or should I say back to the motel," He says as he gets up from my dirty floor. "Dude you need to spray some kind of air freshner down there," he points to the floor as he uses his other hand to rub his right eye.

"Yeah remind me later when we go to the store,"

"I'll make sure I won't," He says as he pulls on his shirt, I pull on my pants and get a clean shirt or I hope it's a clean shirt. I sniff it,_ Oh that is so not clean, I throw it in the hall and pick up another shirt, I sniff and then put it on._

"Hey what time did you say it was?" Evans asked. I flip open my shit of a phone. I squint before my eyes adjust to the light.

"Uh... 10:05," I say before I shut my phone and sit back on my bed.

"Shit Puck, we are suppose to be over at the Smith's in 15 minites to clean their pool,"

"Fuck" is all I say as I run all over the room to collect all the things we need before we hit the road. When we get all our stuff, we head down stairs.

"Oh, Morning Sam," Says my ma as she sees him in the kitchen looking through our fridge.

"Oh Hey Mrs. Puckerman," Sam says through eating his banana.

"Noah, I need you to drop off Sarah at her friends house," I turn around to see her in the living room or whats left of the room. They have taken almost everything from our house. They as in the people from the rental place has taken away our couch,table,and tv. Shes sitting on the one of the few things that we own still, our recliner, doing bills.

"Sure ma," I go over and hand her my part of the money Sam and I have from our Pool Cleaning Business.

"Here Ma, I made this last week " I stand over her.

"Noah," she picks the money up and takes it to head. I hear her soft crys escaping her mouth.

"Come on Ma, we'll make it through this,Ok? Together," I take her hands and kneel in front of her. She nodds her head with her eyes closed as her tears escape her closed eye lids.

"I have to go, take a rest for a little bit, ok?" I get up and walk to the door with Sam's waiting for me. Sarah comes down the stairs with her back pack and her hair in pig tails. I see my mom wipe her tears away and takes a drink of her tea when she spots Sarah.

"Have a good time, Sarah" Sarah goes over and hugs nodds her head and walks to the door where we are waiting for her.

"Come on squirt," I put my hand over her shoulders and head to the truck.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen my parents Jordan?" Jordan our gardner.<p>

"Hello to you too ," He says as he finishes watering our inside plants,I smile.

"Oh sorry Jordan.. Let me try that again then," I rewalk into the living room.

"Oh hello Jordan, What a beautiful morning? Is it not a wonderful morning?" I say as I hug him. He chuckles at my greeting.

"It is a beautiful morning," he replys

"Ok, So have you seen my parents or not?" I say in a serious tone.

"No I have not Rachel," he's clipping off the dead leaves now from the plants.

"Ok well, I guess I'll see you later?" I walk out of the room with no answer to where my dads are.

"Wait Rachel, Your dads have plans for you today?" Jordan says as he puts down the sissors and walks over to me, in the entrance of the the house.

"I thought you didn't know where they were?" I asked him, now suspsious.

"Yeah I haven't today," he pauses " I talked with them last night. They have arranged for you to have a pool party with your friends from-

"They are not my friends,"

"Well your parents have sent invitations out already-

"So the pool party is today,yes?"

"Yes it is Rachel, And the party starts at 1:00," I stare at him, no way am I going to have those so called _**friends **_here.

"What if I-

"Your dad said no "Buts" your having this thing if you like it our not," he cuts me off this time as he takes his sissor and pretends to cut with it.

"Ughhh," I walk up the stairs to my parents room. I stand in front of two big doors that lead into my Dad's room. I knock on the door once then twice,a third time until my knuckles hurt. I open the two big doors to reveal a empty room. I walk over to the desk to find a note.

_**Dear Rachel,**_

_**By the time your reading this you probIary already know about the pool party planned for this afternoon. We want you to actually attend this one and have fun. And now your wondering why your reading this in our empty bedroom. I had to get to work early this morning. You'll have to excuse me and your father from dinner this weekend. I have to attend a big and important meeting this sunday in Columbus. Your Father has something big planned also this weekend, He has a big case to take care of in Seattle. So he won't be back until the end of the month. I hope you have a good time with your friends from Carmel this afternoon.**_

_**Love**_

_Daddy,_

**PS, Can you tell Jordan that he needs to find another cleaner for the pool before this afternoon**

"They are not my friends,"I say for the second time. I throw away the note in the trash can where countless other notes had landed before.

I walk out of the room with the doors closing behind me as I enter the hallway. I make my way down stairs and look for Jordan. I find him in our so called family room.

"Hey Jordan, My dads need you to find a pool cleaner before the party,"

"Really?" he looks at me with You-got-to-be-kidding-face.

"Why would I lie?" I say

"Oh my god how am I going to find a cleaner in less then 2 hours," he looks at his watch "So you found your dads?" he takes out his cell phone and starts to call someone.

"No, I found a note, yet again," I tell him.

"Ok well I got to go find a cleaner, so I will be back," he says as he dissapears from the room.

"Today is going to be just _**great**_," I mutter as I pass Leah in the hallway. She laughs as she takes the laundrey to the "laundrey Room"

* * *

><p>"Hey can we drop by the motel before we go over," I ask Puck as he gets into the truck to pull out of the Greensbrig's driveway.<p>

"Sure," he mumbles. He makes a U turn to the south side of the town. When we finally get there I run inside to cheak on everything. I unlock the door and see my sister and brother sleeping with my mother. I write a quick note:

_**MOM,**_

_**Here's the half of the money me and puck has earned cleaning pools, nothing much but it will do for now. I was gone last night because I crashed over at the Puckerman's. So nothing to be worried over. I'll be cleaning pool's all this afternoon so you can always call me on my cell if you need to. I got to go we have to clean the Smith's pool next,**_ _**They have like 50 children so that means dirty pool water so see you tonight.**_

_**Luv, sam**_

I pull myself together and place the money on the night stand with the note. I lock the door and run to the truck.

"Hey ready to go,"Puck asks

"Yeah lets go," I look out the window to hid my watery eyes.

O

"Oh My fuck, that pool was fuckinn disgusting," Puckerman says as he puts the supplies back in his truck.

"I know who knew five children could do that much damage in one week," I put the jacket in the the truck and help out Puck.

"Uh, excuse me," I turn around to see a man in his early twentys in a truck some what like Puck's.

"Yeah," Puck turns around to look at the guy.

"Are you two pool cleaners?" he asked us as he flips up his sunglasses to his head.

"Uh, yeah," I say as I walk over to his truck.

"Well I have a pool that needs some cleaning done to it, we'll pay you hundred and fiftey to clean it in less then two hours,"

"O-One hundred dollars," I manafe to say.

"And fifty," adds Puck.

"Ok I'll raise it to two hundred dollars," he says as he shows us the two hundred dollar bills in his hand.

"Uh, t-two h-hundred sound good," Puck says .

"Dude I don't think I've ever seen a hundred dollar bill before," I mumble to Puck.

"Ok just follow me to the pool," he puts back on his sunglasses, "you'll get this when you guys get done cleaning the pool," he says putting it back in his wallet.

"Ok," I say we get into the truck and follow him.

**AN: So watcha think about it? Samche/Evanberry or Puckleberry? you pick? Review?**


	2. The New Pool Cleaners

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts... Samchel or some who like EvanBerry receaved the most votes for the love intrest for Rachel... So I guess they win!... But don't worry Puckleberry fans theres still going to be mommets between Rachel and Puck. And they will still have a friendship. When I was writting this I got another idea for a Puckleberry story simliar to this but different. So you might see it Anyway Go ahead read, Review.**

**I Do Not Own Glee**

***Two Different Worlds Makes One***

**Chapter Two**

To get to where ever our destantion is we headed North of Lima. We got onto a road that I had no idea what it was called and drove for about half of a mile and pulled onto a dirt road. All I see are trees until I spot several cars ahead of us, parked aside a garage. We stop at a house that was as big as my old house before the bank took it away from us, only differense was a big brick wall fenced it off from us. We park the next to the other cars and turn off the engine. The guy in the other truck gets out and motions us to do the same. This guy in front of us didn't look any older than us but a couple of years. He has on khaki shorts with a white t-shirt and black shoes. He has light brown hair light enough to be blonde.

"Nice house," I nodd my head toward the two story house.

"That's not my house," he says

"Oh," I look around for the house with the pool but all I see is trees.

"Ok well I'm Jordan," he points out his arm for us to shake it. Puck looks over and shakes it,I do the same and we introduce our selves.

"Ok well let me lead you to the pool," he turns the corner of the brick wall and walks out of site. "Uh, Why don't you leave your cleaning gear here until I show you the pool then you can back up your truck to the gate," he informs us. We both nodd as we follow him to the other side of the brick wall. When I turn the corner I see that theres a dirt road thats paralle to the wall. The length of the wall had to atleast half a mile long.

"Damn," I mumble to Puck as he has the same reaction on his face too. We pass a black gate that leads to the inside of the brick wall.

"Uh, is this the entrance," Puck asks Jordan.

"Nah, the gate I'm looking for is further up," he tells Puck as he continues to walk forward. We keep walking for about a couple of minutes until we reach the other gate. He takes out a card and puts it into a slot, he waits a couple seconds and a green light flashes from the slot. He takes the card out and opens the gate. Puck and I are on left side of the gate so we don't get a clear look of the inside until he leads us in. We duck under some branches of trees to get to the grass. When I look up I see a Huge house. Puck comes from behind me, I hear a thud and look on the ground to see that he has dropped his sunglasses.

"I didn't know Lima had a 'white house' " I say after I stop staring at the mansion. I hear Jordan come from behind trees and stop behind us and chuckle.

"I was shocked when I saw it too," he says.

" Do you live here?" Puck manages to say.

"Yes,but I don't own it, I'm the gardner," Jordan replys.

"Who lives here, then?" I ask him after he replys

" The Berry Family, -

"Do they have a daughter?" Puck interupts him with another question. I roll my eyes at his question, Jordan laughs at him.

"Yes, she's 17. But shes a very, elaborate girl," Puck shruggs,

" If shes rich I don't care even if she is ugly, she could be like my sugarmama or sumthinn' " Jordan and I both stare at Puck "What? I'm just sayinn"

I take a look around with my eyes at the yard. To my left There is a long strip of water in the ground with lilly pads in it, which I guess is the pool.

"Is that the pool?" I ask while I walk forward to it.

"Uh, No. Thats for the fish. The pool is this way," we follow him as he goes through a line of trees that have been clipped into a perfect ovals. We stop when we hit the sidewalk. The pool was huge, It was twice as big as the other pools we've cleaned and this pool was actually built into the earth.

"Ok it's 11:20 so you guys have" he pauses " an hour and half to get this done and," he takes out his wallet and waves the two hundred dollars in our face, "this is all yours,"

* * *

><p>I can't believe that my dads are doing this to me! I yell inside my head. There making me have a pool party that I don't even want with my 'not even friends'.<p>

"Uhhhh!" I yell in my studio as I try to do my afternoon balle. But with so much on my mind I just head up stairs. I pass Leah on the stairs as she brings down some the trash. She smiles at me but I roll my eyes at her. She knows what she did, she knew all along that my dads were planning this and she didn't say or do anything about it. She knows that I hate the people that my dads call friends from Carmal.

"Traitor," I mutter as I pretend to say it quietly but I want her to hear it. She chuckles and keeps doing her work.

I walk up to my door and open it. I run to my bed as I collapse onto it. For the next couple of minutes I try to read, but no such luck with that. So I open my glass door and walk onto my deak. I close my eyes and stand there for a while as the cool air imbraces my hot skin.

I step over to my outside furniture and take a seat next to the railings as I look over the pool. I see a blonde headed boy with a bieber kinda of hair style come from the north gate with a net. He looked about my age and had on a blue shirt with silver aviator glasses. Then another boy came from under the trees with, What I recognize as cleaning supplies to clean the pool I assume. He had the same olive skin color and the darkish brown hair as me except cut into a mohawk. He wore a dark green shirt that almost looked grey. With aviator sunglasses too, but lacking the silver.

They moved to pool put down the items that were in there hands they begun to talk.

" This is like a shit huge of a pool, Do you think we can clean this?" the blonde boy questions the mohawk boy.

" would you like me to make you an appomient for a pedicure?" I whril my head around to find Leah at my door.

"Damm it Leah, You scared me!" I yell at her. She smiles and leans against the doorway.

"Sorry, You uh, observing the pool cleaner?" she asks as she dipps her head down so she could get a look of the two high school boys.

"What?" I say as I put on my black Dior sunglasses. As I turn around and look back at the two boys who were looking at us. I turn back around to face Leah.

"Uh, What happen to Tom and Willis?" I ask her, she shruugs her shoulders."I liked them. They were meditative but entertainning at the same time," I tell Leah she just shakes her head.

"They got drunk on the job," She states.

"I know thats why they were amusing to me,"

"So they were always drunk?" she asks me as I laugh to my self.

"Well they weren't always under the influnce, but majority of the time yes they were drunk... It was always delightful to see them make a fool of them selves," I laugh a little again at those buffoons. "I always get a kick out of people when they're drunk or stoned,"

She rolls her eyes and takes a sit next to me.

" I'm going to go talk to them," I jump up.

"No," I look down and she hands me a white material. I put it against me to see that its a dress.

"What?... Am I suppose to do with this?" I show her the dress.

"Put it on," she simply says and stands up.

"Why?"

"Because you can't go talk to them like that," she ponts at what I'm wearing, A black leotard, with white tights and a pink ballet skirt over.

"It's just my balle clothes," I tell her.

* * *

><p>"Was that the daughter?" Puck asks. I shrugg and try to figure out how we are going to clean this huge pool! "Shes kinda of hot," he says<p>

"Dude! you couldn't even see her face,"

"Like I said before I don't care if she ugly, Just that she can fullfill me needs," he says putting her hands up.

"Your sick dude,"

"When I said needs I didn't mean sexual needs, asshole," he hits me on the head.

"You're the asshole, asshole, " said rubbing my head.

"But then again I do nee-

"Shut it, lets just get this done ok?" I say.

"Ok, Ok" he says taking walking to the edge of the pool to expect something.

"Hello," I turn around to see a girl our age and beautiful is all you need to describe her.

"Uh, hi" I say nevous.

"Hi," she says back.

"And Hello," Puck says as he approaches us. "My name is Noah, but people call me Puck," he says taking his sunglasses up to his head and smirks.

"Uh, Hi, Puck," she says "I like Noah better," she looks over to me and smiles.

"You can call me anything you like babe," he says winking at her I roll my eyes. She laughs at him.

"I like you," she points to smirks in return Then she looks back to me and smiles.

"Whats your name?" the girl with the balle clothes on says with her sunglasses that covers her eyes.

"Sam,Sam Evans?" I smile back at her she nodds her head."Whats yours?" me and Puck say at the same time. We look at each other and frown.

"! get over here now," says a young women with brown hair that looked like the girl infront of us except taller.

"Berry, Rachel Berry," she says rolling her eyes at the girl behind her. "Leah I said I was going to talk to them," she yells back to her, "So don't get you thongs in knot," Leah goes pale. "Yeah I saw them," she says smiling at her eviley.

" I like this Rachel girl," Puck whispers to me I nodd. Leah turns on her heel and walks back into the huge house.

"So your the daughter of Mr. and ?" I ask her. She turns around and looks back to us.

"Uh, no. Daughter of Mr. and Mr. Berry. There gay," she simply states.

"So your adopt-

"Don't go there Noah it's a long story I don't want to get into," she cuts into Pucks question.

"Your pretty fucken awesome," Puck trys to compliment her.

"Uh, thanks," Rachel walks to the table at the corner of the pool and sits down.

"Do you guys need help?" she ask us as she examines our supplies and takes off her sun glasses.

"Nah, were ok," I look at Puck "Besides were cleaning your pool so I don't think your suppose to help," I say.

"Well my dads tricked me, they invited my _friends_ over for a pool party and lets just say I need you guys to do somthing to the pool," she looks at us with a serious face.

**Well I'm going to stop there.**

**Next chapter look forward to Puck and well being Puck and Rachel talking about herself and her dads. And the pool party where Sam and Puck crashing it, in Rachels demand to.**

**Review, if ya can. I sometimes don't review, but I do try to.**


	3. Pool Party?

**Thanks for the reviews and all. Thanks **

**Don't own Glee- If I did I would promote Trouty mouth to a season regular.**

**~Two Different Worlds Makes One~**

"What kind of thing do you need us to do exactly?" Puckerman asks the girl infront of me.

"I just need you two gentlenmen to do something idiotic," she mutters smothing under her breath saying something 'which won't be hard' " So I will not be able to attend the pool party or any other teenager will be able to come, got it?"

"So we can do anything to the pool?" Puckerman makes his way to Rachel. He sits next to her and I do the same sitting on her right, with Puck on her left.

"Yes anything but it has to be soon," she crosses her legs and looks at the pool.

"Ok, but one promblem I just but the chemicals into the pool all we have to do is take out the leaves and other things in here," Puck nodds to the container that heald the chemical that we use. **[AN/I do not know anything about pools or cleaning them, because I live in colorado, Cold]**

"So?" she gets up and puts her hands on her hips, "I need you to do this. It's an order and I am the one that owns this pool," she continues.

"Well sorry little missy we can't. This shit right here," Puck lifts up the container of chemicals and shakes it infront of her, "Costs like a fuck load of money,"

"Well, what if I pay you more money," Rachel gets up from her seat and walks over to Puck. He smirks, and right there I know he has a plan.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," I say when I finally come down stairs in my bathing suit.<p>

" I got a call from your friends from Carmal and they will be arriving shortley," James says as he walks with me to the kitchen. I nodd in understandment. We both go our seprate ways when we enter the kitchen; I go outside and James heads to the kitchen sink.

"Ok boys lets get this over with and out of the way, Shall we?" I walk over to the now clean, chlorine smelling pool.

"So I feel that I should play your boyfriend," Puck or as I like to call him Noah says as he sits with his feet on my patio set.

"Not going to happen Noah, and get your feet off," I walk over and hit his feet off the table.

"Hey I'm just trying to get into character," he says putting his arms up in the air.

"Well I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend!" I yell at his face and sit down next to Sam who has a smirk on his face.

"Ok lets get this straight, all we need to do is make your friends-"

"There not my friends," I tell Sam, he looks at me and nodds.

"The carmel students who are not Rachels friends," he looks at me and I smile "We have to make them want to leave the party?" he looks over at Puck and me. We nodd in agreement.

"I still can't believe I let you two do this," I say with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Hey, were helping you out with what were doing?" Puck says.

"I know, but I just needed you to do something with the pool and now your coming to the party?" I get up getting fustrated.

"Ms. Berry, There here," James says while bring out food and placing infront of me. Puck and Sam attack it.

"I guess I should go bring them out," I say and walk with James to the house.

"I need you to bring out the pool toys," I ask James, he raises an eye brow and looks back at the two boys. He points to them and I nodd and slowly smile with him.

"Ok," he dissapears down the hallway.

I make my way to the living area and brace my self for what comes ahead.

"Oh and there she is," I walk into the living room and spot all seven teenagers my living room.

"Nice. To all ," I say slowly and bit by bit

"Well lets go,"Shoshandra says getting up and takes her beach bag with her.

"Nice to see you Rachel," Jesse St. James says getting up and face to face with me.

"Yes," I try not to say that one word with out so much hate but, it does. He just smiles and follows the others outside. I stand in my living room and regain myself and walk out too. When I make it to the kitchen I see The vocal adrenaline meambers standing in a patch and looking at the pool. I smirk they; they have spotted the two.

"Whats up guys?" I ask them as they just stare at the pool. I look over to the pool and See Noah whos wearing a Shark fin on his head, while riding on a big plastic Shark splashing Sam with a water noodle.

"You think you defeat me, _Dolphin boy_?" he rides the Shark over to Sam who is on top of a Dolphin. "Well think again, Your dolphin is no match to the _'Sex Shark' _" Puck uses his noodle and hits Sam acroos the face. He looses his balance but regains it. Puck laughs and puts his hands in victory, _so he thinks he won. _

"Well think again," Sam uses his leg and hits Noah off the Dolphin, he falls into the water and takes away his noodle. "Mawhahah," Sam laughs and throws his hands back in victory. "Woo! I am King of the wor-" before he can finish the sentence he goes under by Noah who tackled him under the water.

Theres a couple secounds before Sam surfaces.

"Dolphin Boy Lives!" Sam screams and shakes his hair from the water

"Who are they?" Giselle asks me. I laugh a little and run to the two boys.

"I demand a rematch!" Noah yells at Sam who has the Shark Fin on his head smiling smugley at Noah.

"Hey Rachel, like the show?" Sam smiles, hes laying on a floating pool chair with his sunglasses on.

"Yes, quite entertaning," I say smiling at both of them.

"Yeah well Sam cheated," Noah huffs "Will you just help me out of here," Noah thrusts his hand towards me with the water splahing on my face.

"Help you! I will problary fall into the pool trying to help you," Noah still has his hand out for me to take it.

"Come on, Berry,"

"Fine," I extend my hand out toward his.

"Wait! Rachel don't -" Sam tries to warn me but Puck pulls me into the pool. I pull up for air and I see Noah smiling at me trying to hold back his laughter.

"Noah! I could have drowned," I shreik at him.

"Relax Berry its just water," Noah tells me as he holds out his hand for my dress.

I huff and take off my dress exposing my bathing suit.

"Nice bod, B" Noah says lifting his sunglasses up.

"Shut it Puckerman," I take a water gun floating close to me and spray him. When I spray all the water out at him I smirk.

"Nice shot," Sam says giving me a high-five, I laugh with him.

"Ok rematch," Sam says smiling at Noah.

"This time we have a diving contenst," Noah says swiming towards us.

"Diving Contenst?" Sam asks as he swims halfway towards Noah.

"Yeah , you know you do a belly flop or a cannon ball," Noah tells Sam whos thinking about it.

"Fine,"

* * *

><p>"Ok, I will attempt to do a Dive," I say stretching my arms.<p>

"Well no shit, Micheal Phelps," Sam says standing by Rachel who is now laughing slightly.

"Shut up," I say

"Hey I'm the judge so you better be nice," Berry says smiling.

"Ok, I'm going now," I say and dive perfectly into the pool," When I surface I see Rachel holdong a number 6 card on it.

"That was so much better then a six," I yell at them.

"Shush I'm the judge," She responds and whispers something into Sams ear, and he smiles.

"Ok now my turn,"Sam goes to the deaper part of the pool, With that he dives perfectly also into the pool.

"Rachel scribbles a number onto the paper and lifts it up to show everyone. I look over to the patio and see the _'so called friend'_ sitting there whispering to each other looking at us.

"Do you think the plans working?" I ask Berry who looks up from Sam.

"I think so. I hope so," she says looking over at them. I nodd.

"Now I'm doing a Belly flop," I say going to the same pastion and flopping onto my stomach with a loud slapping sound I go under. When I come to air I see Rachel clapping and holds up a 8 card and claps again.

"Hey Rachel, I think were going to go, we just reambered that we have dance leassons for our next peformance," a girl tells Rachel then she looks at me then Sam.

"Hey Rachel, its nice to see you again. To bad we didn't get a chance to talk that much," some curly haired guy says looking at me then Sam.

Rachel takes a couple momets to respond "Like wise," she simply say. He nodds and walks out with the other meambers.

After they leave Rachel jumps in joy.

"Oh my gosh thank you guys so much," she tells us.

"Yeah well it was fun, playing around," I say.

"Yeah and I totally won," Sam says smiling at me with the shark fin on his head.

"Shut it Lady lips, beside we don't know who won," I spat in his face he just smirks.

"Guys come on," Berry says looking at us as she dries herself off.

"Ok who won," Sam questions her she just shruggs her shoulders, "I don't know," is all she says.

"You guys should problary leave its getting late," Rachel says "I have to go to bed early, first day of school and all," She says walking towards her huge house.

"Yeah ok," Sam says smiling at her as she goes to the french doors.

"You guys know the way out right?" she asks us, we only nodd.

We gather our stuff and head to the gate. Jordan pays us our money and we leave just like that.

**The last part is kind of crappy with the good byes. **

**But review?**


	4. New School

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts etc. :)**

**I do not own Glee**

**"Two Different Worlds Make One"**

"It's six am," I hear Leah open my door open and the cool lima air enters my bedroom.

"Thank you Leah," I say in my sleepy britsh accent.

"Do you want me to tell Lewis to make you your protien shake," I sit up and stretch my arms.

"Huh, that would be delightful, Leah," She starts tiddying up my already clean room.

"Ok, I will see you in a few?" she exists my room with my dirty laundrey from yesterday.

"Yeah," I make my way to my bathroom. When I enter my bathroom I strip my clothes and get into my awaiting shower. When the hot water hits my skin I feel relived, like all my troubles are gone.

When I get out of the shower, I dry my self off and head to my closet. After many dessions I pick a yellow dress and white sweater that goes stomach and white flats.

"Morning,Lewis," I try to say cheerfully.

"How come No, _Good_ mornining, ?" He hands me my protien shake.

"Because today is my first day of school at, McKinley," I respond to him.

"Starting a new school is never easy, ," Lewis begins to make the staff food.

"I know but why can't I be homeschooled of something?" I ask him.

"But then you wouldn't be able to get the skills you would if you were to go to high school,"

"And exactly what skills are those?" I take a sip of my shake.

"Maybe social skills, you could try out for sports-"

"Are you kidding me have you seen the size of me, I could get kicked around," I interupt him.

"Still you could always join other clubs,"

"Yeah keep telling me that," I take another sip of my shake.

" the cars waiting," James comes in and stands by the door.

"Thank you James," I walk with him outside to the front door where he opens it for me. I walk to the black chysler . Our driver Phillis opens the door for me.

"Here," I turn around and see everybody outside.

Leah and Sarah smiling at me. Jordan is by the grass with dirt all over his pants. Lewis with his white cheif hat on giving me that smirk. And James holding my bag out to me.

"Have a good day," he says with a smile also.

"Yeah, Sure," I take the bag from him.

"I'm still mad at you," I point at Leah and she just smiles more.

_Traitor._

I shut the door and were off down the dirt road. When we get to the gate Phillis punches in the security code and the gate opens.

I look out the window and see all the houses we are passing until we come to a stop.

"Phillis can you drop me off a block before the school?"

"Sure, But why exactly, ?" he looks at me through the review mirror.

"Just feel like walking before school, is all," I say still lookig out the window.

"Ok,"

* * *

><p>"Puckerman I still don't know why you won?" I get out of his truck.<p>

"Because I'm the _sex shark,_and I just do," he says getting his back pack from the bed of the truck while i do the same. "It's just a shark fin anyway," he laughs for I have no idea. We make our way to the school.

"Hey Evans do we have a test in histroy?" Puck asks me as I open my locker.

"Uh, Yeah," I tell him.

'Ugh," he says.

"Hey Puck did you here theres a new girl," Finn walks up to us.

"Really where she at?" he asks looking around the hallway.

"Uh right there," Finn points to a girl coming down the hallway.

"Hey, isn't that Berry girl," Puck asks me. I look at her closer as she walks past us.

"Yeah I think it is," I say still looking at her.

"Well lets go say hi shall we Evans?" I nodd my head and walk over to her locker.

"Wait how do you guys know her," Finn says walking behind us.

"We just do," Puck say rolling his eyes.

"Hey Berry," She turns around and sees us.

"Oh, hey. Noah and Sam, right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I stuff my hands in my pockets.

"And I'm Finn," Finn comes in smiling his goofy grin at her. She smiles at him and readjusts her bag on her shoulders.

"And he has a girlfriend. As I do not have a one," Puck says using his arm to cover my face and Finn's.

"Hey! I don't have a girlfriend eather," I say pulling my head infront of Pucks arm. "Finn kind of stold mine,"

Rachel looks at Finn and he kind of frowns.

"Well that must be some girl," Rachel says she opens her locker door.

"Speak of the devil," Puck says. We all look at the hallway and see Quinn, Santanna and Brittnay.

"Oh the queen bees," Rachel looks at them like examning them. I look over at her and she smiles at me.

"Finn! what are you doing? Why are you talking to this trailer trash girl," Quinn yells at Finn, Santanna and Brittnay laugh. When thay say that I look at what Rachels wearing, A vintage yellow looking dress with a white sweater.

"You know what Quinn even though your my baby mama. Your a bitch. I feel sorry for you Finn," Puck tells Quinn and Finn. The look on Quinns face was priceless.

"Finn are you going to let Puck talk to me like that," she runs over to Finn and Stands behind him.

"Uh, I have to go clean my-uh locker," Finn runs down the hallway.

"I can stand up for myself Noah," Rachel whispers to Puck.

"Puckerman," Lauren calls after Puck. He looks around and sees her.

"Ok coming,"

"Got to go. Me and Lauren are going to go spit all over couch slyvesters trophies," Puck walks over to couch sylvesters office looking around then runs into the office.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn snaps at Rachel.

"You have a spider in your hair," Rachel points at Quinns hair. Then all of a sudden I hear Quinn screaming. And Santanna and Brittinay hitting Quinns hair.

Rachel walks around them gripping to her binder. I follow after her.

"she didn't really have a spider in her hair did she?"

"Nope," I laugh she smiles.

"So what classes do you have?"

"I have Math right now," She says pointing to the door.

"Really me too," walking side by side.

"Hey Evans," I look up and see Karofsky with a grape slushy in his hand. Before I can say something or do something he throws it all over me.

"Oh my you ok Sam?" Rachel asks me.

"Yeah,"

"Why did they do that to you?" everybodys looking at us now.

"Social chain here is big,"

"Let's get you cleaned up," she says taking my hand.

We come to a stop when he hit the restrooms.

"Um, which one," Rachel asks looking at the two signs.

"Doesn't matter," I just want to get this stuff off.

* * *

><p>"I guess your not exactly on top of the social chain are you?" I ask him.<p>

"Well not exactly as you can tell by the slushy facial," he says pointing to the slushy in the sink.

"Slushy facial?"

"When the football players throw slushys in your face," He puts his head down in the sink while I rinse the slushy out "The blue ones are the worst," Sam tells me "If you don't wash it off soon enough it seeps to your unnderwear. And it looks like something out of Avatar down there," He shakes his head and the water drops off his hair all over me. I use my hands to try to cover my self.

"I've never watched Avatar before," I mumble.

"Really! I've watched it like three times and that was just in theaters," Sam smiles.

"Yeah, maybe sometime you can come over and we can watch it togather," I say

"That would be awesome," I nodd my head.

"Has some one ever told you, you have big lips," I say looking at them.

"Well its come up before, But nothing to serious," He comes closer towards me. "There was this one time," he chuckles "Puck asked me How many tennis balls I could fit in my mouth,"

I laugh "Even though I just met him yesterday that sounds like something he would say," He laughs a little to. Theres a piece of grape slushy on his hair still. "You have a piece of slushy right there," I grab it from his hair.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

"Grapes my favaorite, flavor," I blurt out.

"Yeah?" he tilts his head to the side.

He moves his head towards mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haaattwwaa <strong>_I laugh when Lauren spits all over tropies.

"That was a good one," I look out the window to make sure no ones coming. "My turn"

_**Haaattwwaa **_I get it all over her cheerleading couch of the year trophie.

"Shit Puckermna, Sylvesters on her way down the hallway,"

"Shit, The window," We head over to the window and unlock the window and crawl through it.

* * *

><p>Sam moves his head towards mine.<p>

He closes his eyes.

I feel his lips on mine.

I feel his tongue on my lip.

I open my mouth.

I taste the grape on his lips.

I break away from him.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

"We should problary get to class," I say

He nodds. I walk out the restroom.

**Review, sorry for grammar issues :(**


	5. Glee

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts etc.**

**Disclaimer-Do not own Glee :(**

"**Two Different Worlds Makes One"**

"**_Schuester!" _**

"That's good," Lauren whispers to me, as Ms. Sylvester yells and shit in the room beside us. Woman's like bat shit crazy.

"Yep she's getting all crazy and blaming it on Mr. Schue," I whisper back as I smile in victory.

"No, not that. My plan worked," she smiles looking up at the window.

"No, my plan worked. Try to keep up Zises," I knock on her head. Lauren scrunches her eyebrows in confusion.

"First of all, don't touch me!" she lefts up her index finger. "And second, I'm the master mind-"

"No, I'm the mastermind," I yell whisper into her face.

"No I am," she pushes me off guard so I fall on my face. I get up and dust the dirt off my jacket, before I respond.

"No! I am," I yell a little bit louder and push her.

"No I am, get that through your thick skull, Puckerman," she re does my movement by knocking on my head.

"I am Zises," I yell back at her.

"Well what do I got here," Lauren's eyes go wide and so does mine. We carefully look up to the window to see Ms. Sylvester. "So which on of you is the mastermind?" she asks us placing her hands on the window cell.

"He is," Lauren says at the same time I say;

"She is,"

"No, No I think you both need credit," she smiles a little that's immediatley replaced with a frown. "Figgin's Now!" she yells at us. We both get up and crawl back into the window.

* * *

><p>I make my way down the hallway towards my math class. I see Noah and the girl from the hallway walking towards me with their heads down and a woman in her forties behind them.<p>

"I'm guessing your plan didn't work?" I say towards Noah who gives me a glare.

"See she even thinks so," I hear Noah whisper to the girl before the couch hit him on the head. Then he continues to look down as they round the corner.

I laugh a little before I enter room 207, Math. I look down the hallway right on time to see Sam walk out of the Boy's restroom. I quickly walk into without looking as I hit a very tall person. I go flying across the hallway.

"Shit sorry, Rachel," I look up when he says my name. I remove my hair from my face to see the boy from the hallway with the cheer leading girlfriend.

"Rachel are you OK?" I hear Sam's voice at my side as he picks me up so I'm sitting against the row of lockers.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't see you," Finn apologizes as he starts pacing the hallway.

"It's OK Finn, really. It's mostly my fault I didn't look before I walked in,"

"I really am sorry," He says still pacing around the hallway.

"Are you OK Finn?" Sam asks Finn as he starts walking in circles.

"Huh, yeah, It's just I was leaving to use the restroom," he responds. Sam helps me up on my feet.

"Well go, asshole," Sam yells at him.

"Huh yeah, OK," Finn walks weirdly to the restroom before he turns around.

"I really am sorry Rachel you ca-"

"Finn go to the restroom. I'm fine. I don't want you to get a bladder infection because of me," I say to him he runs down the hallway still weirdly.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Sam asks me again. I smile at him before I answer.

"Yes I'm fine. Well for now," I respond to his question. He slightly smiles and we walk into the classroom.

When we walk into the room of teenagers, everybody whips their heads at us. I kind of just stand there for a little bit.

"Mrs. Franks this is Rachel, she's new," Sam puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me towards her direction.

"Uh,Hello," I wave at her as she examines me.

"Last name?" she slides her glasses down as she types something down in her computer.

"Berry, Mrs. Franks," I respond playing with a loose string that's on my bag.

"Mmmmhh, Well Miss Berry take your seat next to Mister Hummel. I nod my head in understandment . I turn around and look for who ever Mister Hummel is.

"Um, which one is Hummel," I whisper the question to her.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Hummel raise your hand," I then turn to see a pale, very well dressed, boy with his hand in the air. I make my way towards him. I take my seat next to him and place my bag beside me.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel, Fashion diva" the pale boy extends his hand toward mine. I extend my own hand and take his in mine as I shake his hand.

"Rachel Berry," I tell him my name before he hammers me with questions.

"So how do you know Sam?" he says instantly after I tell him my name.

"Uh," I turn my head in Sams direction. He's currently throwing crumbled up balls of paper at another boy.

_Boys._

"He cleans my pool," I say nodding my head.

"Aww, So I'm guessing you have met Puck,"

"Oh, Noah,Yes,"

"Noah?" he looks at me with his forehead crinkled.

"Yes. That is his name," I grab my note book from by bag and a pencil.

"Wait, he lets you call him by that?"

"Yes," I start tapping my pencil on the desk. I'm guessing this guy likes gossip. "He doesn't like being called Puck?"

"No, last time I called him that he threw me in the school's dumpster," I turn my head towards him, is he serious?

"Really? He did that to you?"

"Yep, I wasn't the only one too," he says shaking he head looking glum. "So you sing?" he says in a excited voice.

"Occasionally," I purse my lips nodding.

"Oooooh, you should join Glee!" he squeals.

"Glee?" I never herd of a thing called glee before.

"Yes. It's quite fun. And we need another member," He flips through his binder and pulls out a sheet of paper. "Here" He hands me a flier.

"What's this," I take a quick look of the paper, I set it aside of my desk.

"Flier. You should try out. You don't really have to sing good. I mean most of the kids in Glee can't sing. Well I'm a terrific -"

"Kurt, I don't think so," I shake my head and place it back on Kurt's desk.

"But you have to! You don't have to even sing. Santana and Brittany never sing-"

"Wait. Santana and Brittany are in Glee?" I lean over my desk to get the answer.

"Huh, yes. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Well me of corse. And Finn, Puck, Sam-"

"Puck, Finn, and Sam, and Quinn they're all in Glee?" I question him. He nods his head.

"So will you do it?" he begs me. I tilt my head sideways thinking.

"I don't know Kurt. I'm new and-"

"Will you at least come to practice this afternoon?" he has his eyes wide and he has this smile on his face, and I couldn't say no to all of that.

"OK,"

"Yaaa" Kurt squeals clapping his hands.

"But I'm just watching " I point up my index finger.

"And?"

"And if I like it I will give it a try, alright?"

"OK!"

"OK Class you are dismissed," Mrs. Franks erases the notes on the board. And the students collect their belongings and head out the door.

"Class was fast," I say to myself.

"Because you missed half of it," Kurt stands up from the desk. "By the way where were you?"

"I, I had to go to the office and give them my paperwork from my other school," I lie. I would tell him the truth. But would I say;

_Oh I was just in the boys restroom locking lips with Sam._ No.

"Oh,"

"Come on Rachel you must meet Mercedes,"

"Hey Rachel," Kurt looks over his shoulder to see Sam walking over towards us.

"I'll catch up with you later," Kurt winks at me before he exits the classroom. I roll my eyes at him and turn my body toward Sam.

"Hey," I smile at him, he smiles back.

"Hey about the Kiss-"

"It was a mistake," I say playing with my sweater. I look up to see Sam's eyes on mine. "We were both caught up in the mommet," He nods his head thinking about it.

"So,"

"So just forget it ever happen,"

"Well OK. So you and Kurt have talked already," Sam walks me out the classroom.

"Yes. He's quite the gossiper?"

"Yep, that's Kurt. And I bet he already talked to you about-"

"Glee," I finish. He nods turning his body and head at the same time.

"So you going to audition?" Sam says smacking his hand together.

"I don't know. I just told Kurt that I will come to practice this afternoon." we pass Kurt and a African girl standing by their open lockers.

"There's a new girl-Right there," I hear Kurt tell the black girl.

"She's talking to Sam," I hear her gasp. I didn't get a chance to hear what Kurt said because we are to far away now.

"Well you should consider joining it's quite... interesting" he scratches his head.

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, it's hard to explain," he thinks for awhile. "It's kind of like a soap opera," Sam says blinking.

"A soap Opera?"

"Yeah, you'll see,"

"I guess," we pass by a office where I see Noah and the girl from the hallway and the teacher.

* * *

><p>"OK so who did do it?" Figgins asks me and Lauren.<p>

We point at each other.

"OK since Shaggy and Scooby won't talk you both have detention for two weeks," Ms. Sylvester gets between us and grabs us by the collars and drags us out the door.

"I'm Scooby," I whisper to Lauren.

"What? Why?" she whispers back.

"Because I'm the leader, like Scooby is,"

"No Shaggy is," Lauren responds.

"No listen, '_Where are you **Scooby-Doo**'_. And Scooby's totally bad ass, "

"Like you would know, Shaggy is clearly the leader" she mutters.

"Hey," I hit her with my leg.

"Will you two shut it. Both Shaggy and Scooby are just a bunch of scared girls," she yells in our ears.

We both frown at each other.

**Reviews?**


	6. Slushied

**Thanks for the Reviews and Story alerts etc. Means alot. I have the link for Rachel's outfit on my profile, for any of you that want to see it. And also some pictures of what I wanted Rachel's house to look like, not all of them are on there but there's some for now.**

**I don't own Glee :(**

"**Two Different Worlds Make One"**

"Hey new girl over here," I turn my head slowly at that. I see two Asians and the girl from the hallway. I slowly walk over to the trio who are sitting in the corner of the room.

"You're Rachel Berry?" The Asian goth girl asks.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry. Why do you ask?" I look at the three of them. They share a mommeat looking at each other.

"Well Kurt told us about you, so we thought you could sit with us," The African girl says the other nod in agreement.

"Only if you want to," The other Asian says smiling.

"Oh-Kay," I sit down next to the black girl. Taking off my side bag and placing it over my chair.

"Well, I'm Mercedes Jones. And this Tina Cohen-Chang and her boyfriend Mike Chang," Mercedes introduces for them, they wave at me when their name is called.

"Hello," I awkwardly wave back at them.

"OK. What's up with you and Samuel Evans," Mercedes voice become serious.

"Sam?" I focus my attention to the board where the teacher is writing down notes.

"Yes Sam, Quarter Back of the football team?" Tina responds almost instantly leaning over the table to get my answer. I lean my head back from her when she does so. Mike pulls her back into her seat, whispering her something I can't hear.

"Sam and I are friends," I finally tell them, after Tina and Mercedes give me a pleading look.

"But how did you guys meet?" Mike asks me from the corner of the table. The other look over at him once he speaks and nod their heads agreeing with him.

"He and Noah clean my pool," I say knowing that they know who Noah is. The three of them look at each other again.

"Puck?" Mercedes asks.

"Yes, Noah," I start to write down the notes on the board in my notebook. "Isn't the teacher going to take roll?" I ask them trying to change the subject from the boys.

"Nah, Mrs. Cope is so old," Mike waves his hand like it's nothing.

"But Puck let's you call him Noah," they continue to talk about the boys.

"And he didn't like hit you?" he adds the end after he thinks.

"Yes he lets me call him Noah, and I quote," I use my fingers to add the quotations. " You can call me whatever you want."

"Sounds like Puckerman," Mercedes says through her laughs. Tina joins her.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I say to Berry. She takes a quick glance at me and continues walking down the hallway.<p>

"Hello, Noah," She switches her strap onto her other shoulder. I quicken up my steps so we're walking side to side.

"So," I try to start a conversation.

"So you throw kids in dumpsters," she says not looking at me. I chuckle she must have met Kurt or one of the glee members.

"They weren't kids, they're nerds, losers," I try to tell her but she continues not to look at me. "Trust me if you met one of them you would want me to throw them into the dumpsters."

"I don't think I would, but I think I would want you to throw one of those Fruit loops into the trash can," She stops at her locker dropping her tan bag onto the floor.

"Cheerio," I correct her. She looks at me with a 'I don't care look' before she opens her locker door. I lean against the lockers.

"But I think I could dump one of those girls in the dumpster for you. I mean if you do something for me," I wriggle my eyebrows at her. She looks at me and starts laughing, wait she's laughing?

"Are you laughing?" I question her.

"No I'm crying," she says full of sarcasm. I frown at her.

"So about that somethi-"

"No, Puckerman," she says slamming her locker shut.

"So where are you going?" I try to make small talk first. She picks up her bag from the floor and puts it on her shoulders.

"Oh where any student goes when it's lunch time."

"Come one B. You're making me look like a dumb ass." I walk backwards looking at her. She scoffs.

"Well maybe you are. Have you thought about that?" she stops walking and looks at me. I smile despite of her comment. I look in her chocolate eyes, she smiles at me. I start to bow my head towards hers until she takes a step back.

"I would love to chat but I have to go eat," She slightly smiles, a nervous smile and makes her way around me. I hear her shoes click down the hall until she stops.

"Er, Noah can you show me the cafeteria?" I turn around to see Rachel clutching her bag lightly biting her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>"That's when my mom walked in," Mike says cracking up laughing, trying to tell a joke<p>

"What? I thought it was funny," Mike mumbles. I laugh only because of Mike's horrible humor side. I shake my head looking towards the entrance of the lunch room.

I see Puckerman and Rachel walk through the cafeteria doors deep in a conversation.

"Hey Evans?" I continue to look towards the two who are making their way towards the lunch line.

"Ouch," I feel something hit the side of my head. I whip my head towards the Glee people.

"The hell."

"What's up with you Sam," Artie asks me. I shrug it off and turn my attention back to Puck and Rachel. Puck's picking a tray and is walking Rachel over towards us. Wait their walking toward us. I quickly turn my head toward my food.

"Noah," Rachel laughs out when she stops at the table.

"I know, I'm awesome," he responds smirking. She smiles shaking her head turning to looks at us.

"No, you're full of yourself," she beams. He frowns turning his head toward us.

"Hey guys," Puck says placing their tray on the table. Before they can answer him, he pulls the chair that's in front of him out, telling Rachel to sit down. Puck can be a big jerk sometimes, or most of the time. But he can be very charming when he wants to be. Rachel willingly sits down still smiling.

"Hey," They all say. Mercedes smiling looking at the scene in front of her, ready for gossip.

"Hi, guys," Rachel finally says once she has organized her food. Everyone has met Rachel except Artie who's extending his hand to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Artie. I see that I'm the only that hasn't met you yet," he smiles when Rachel takes his hand in her own shaking it.

"Hello, Artie. I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you," she responds smiling.

"So Rachel, how's your first day going?" I ask her. She looks up from her salad.

"It's going much nicer than I thought," she tells me. I nod my head and continue to talk.

"So you still coming to glee?" I take a sip of water from the corner of my tray.

"Yes, I'm planning to."

* * *

><p>"OK everyone it's that time of year," Mr. Schue says writing sectionals on the board.<p>

"I thought it was '_it's that time of the month' _And Mr. Schuester is a guy not a girl," Brittany says clueless. Everybody turns their heads in the direction of the blonde cheer leader.

"Is she serious?" Rachel whispers to me. I turn my head at the voice of Rachel.

"That's Brittany," I manage after trying to say the right words to describe Brittany without defending Brittany.

"Britt..." Santana continues the conversation in a whisper, so she can only hear it.

"Moving on... We need to start working on our set list for sectionals."

"Who are we competing against?" Finn asks. Mr. Schue looks at his clip board flipping a couple pages before responding to his question.

"Uh, the Dalton, Warblers and Warren Township, I think," he says placing the clip board to the side.

"So I was thinking of doing a Duet-"

"That Finn and myself will sing," Quinn interrupts the teacher.

"Well I think everyone gets a chance at showing their talent too, Quinn," Mr. Schue tells the Cheer leader who has crossed her arms wearing a frown.

"But we're the leads," Quinn complains looking at Finn.

"Is she really the lead?" I hear Rachel whisper.

"I'm sorry to say, yes," I whisper back. Quinn's a good singer but she's no lead vocalist. I mean Santana has a better voice compared to Quinn's.

"Quinn, I know but everyone need's a chance. Like Santana and Puck or Tina and Artie," The four of them look at their Ex's frowning. "Or Sam and," Mr. Schue looks around the room spotting Rachel in the middle of Sam and Puck. "Rachel?" Mr. Schuester looks at Rachel confused. "What are you doing here?"

Everybody looks at where the teacher is looking.

"What the hell?" He hears Quinn yell from behind him. "Where did she come from?"

"She's so small, like a leprechaun," Brittany adds her comment.

"I'm thinking a rainbow shined right where she's sitting," Santana says adding to Brittany's comment. Rachel scoffs turning head toward the Latino.

"I'm Jewish," Rachel retorts. At the sound of _Jewish _Puck turns around looking at Rachel.

"You're Jewish?" he questions her.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious. She points to her noes and the Star of David necklace on her chest.

"I told Rachel that we needed some new members. So I told her to come watch and if she like's it she can stay," Kurt chimes in from the middle of the room.

"Well we are always looking for new members, so welcome Rachel," Mr. Schue welcomes her.

"I didn't say I was going to join -" .

"Thank God," I hear Quinn mutter.

"But now that I've watched, I think I will," Rachel says turning to face the cheer leaders.

"Kill me now," Santana says looking up.

"More than happy to," Puck says joking, or is he?

"OK. Welcome to New Directions, Rachel," The teacher says trying to get back to the set list.

"What you're just going to let her join like that? We all had to audition," One of them says.

"Calm down Santana. Rachel do you mind singing something for us?" Mr. Schue asks the Girl sitting next to me.

"Actually I can't," She says grabbing her bag off the floor.

"See! She probably can't even sing. And you're letting her join?" Quinn says standing up. Rachel continues to get ready.

"I have to go. But can I do it tomorrow?" Rachel says before walking out the door.

"Yes Rachel," Mr. Schue yells.

* * *

><p>I walk out the choir room towards my locker. When I empty out my bag and reload another load of books I shut my locker to see Noah leaning against the locker next to mine.<p>

"Noah!" I yelp in surprise. He chuckles standing up straight to look at me.

"Where you going?" He asks not using the correct way '_Where are you going?"_

"Home," I put the strap of my bag over my shoulders and began to walk around him.

"Why?" he says smirking.

"Because it's the end of the day. What do you do when school's over?" I ask him slightly frustrated.

"Pick up my lil sister. Then football practice," he responds.

"Oh you have a sister? Well I suggest you go, you don't want her waiting," I proceed to try to get around him but he keeps blocking my way.

"She'll understand," he responds quickly. I nod my head getting ready to turn I run around him but he extends his leg making me fall into his arms. When I look up he's there smirking. Smirking!

"If you wanted to hug me you could just ask. Puckorone wouldn't mind"

"You're so full of yourself," I shriek in his face as I get up and fix my dress and continue to walk down the hallway. I look over my shoulders to see Puck standing there smiling. And a little farther I see Sam. But I'm around the corner before I can see what his facial expression said.

I walk down the hallway eager to get some fresh air. I open both door's and feel the cold wind against my skin. But my face feels wet. I open my eyes to see Quinn and Santana standing before me with a empty cups. I look down and see my white sweater drenched in Cherry flavored slushy.

"This is what happens when a freak trys to be friends with people she shouldn't be friends with," They smirk and push their way back into the school laughing.

I hurry and walk down the street drenched in slushy. I see Phillips and the car parked up the street. The car starts and gets closer and closer towards me until its right in front of me.

"What happen?" he gets out of the car and gives me a towel. I wipe off the sticky goo and take off my sweater placing it in the towel.

"Got slushied," I respond, I think that's what Sam called it except it was funnier getting him cleaned up then now, or maybe it was the kiss?

"Slushied?" He starts taking chunks of it out of my hair and drops it on the ground. "Should I even ask how your day was," I shake my head.

"I'll tell you later," he nods wrapping my hair in the towel I walk over to the car and get in.

"Just don't tell my parents," He looks back and nods. I look out the windows as we pass McKinley I see Santana and Quinn walking out the building staring at the expensive car.

"Thank goodness for tinted windows," I mumble to my self.

**So this chapter was pretty long for me. And this chapter was mostly Puckleberry I'm a pretty hard Puckleberry fan so that's why. Anyway Review?**


	7. After School

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts etc. And someone asked if this is Samchel end game. And it is, but it's focused around Rachel, Sam, and Puck. And it's Puck were talking about. Ofcorse he's going to try to get with Rachel. _Try. _So just wanted to say that.**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Glee, Nothing.**

"**Two Different Worlds Makes One"**

"Hey, How was your first day of school?" James rushes out of the foyer and into the living room. I slowly clean my shoes on the mat under my feet. I follow him to the living room where he's seated on the couch.

"It turned out suitable," I replied taking a seat next to him on the leather couches.

"What are you doing?" I inquire. He turns on the flat screen. 42 inch to be exact. He places his feet on the on the table. Every mans position when watching T.V.

"Don't even answer that," I pick myself up, and continue to walk to the back of the house. When I enter the kitchen the smell of dinner hits my nose. Lewis look up from the the stove to see me standing by the door way

"Hey! How was school, Miss Berry?" Lewis ask with his back towards me, retrieving more food from the fridge. I take a seat on the bar stool.

"It was suitable, that's what I told James," I play with the spices he has layed out on the counter. He nods his head as an answer.

"Where's Leah and Sarah?" I jump off the stool and slowly walk to the foyer, waiting for his answer.

"Cleaning your father's room," He calls out from the kitchen. I quicken my pace when I hear his answer. I slow down when I turn up the stairs so I can grab my bag. I drag it behind me as I make my way upstairs. I throw it by my door and continue to walk towards my father's room. The double doors are open and I hear the vacuum on.

"Hello? Leah, Sarah?" I try to yell over the vacuum. "Hey!" they finally turn it off and walk towards me.

"Miss Berry," they both say at the same time. I smile and walk towards the bed.

"How was your day," Leah asks. I sit at the edge of making the blanket scrunch up.

"Suitable," is all I say. They both look at each other and sit next to me.

"So is that all you wanted to say?" Sarah asks taking the right side of me.

"You just interrupted our cleaning time. I was on a roll." Leah says smiling.

"Yeah I guess," I get up and re walk outside the room. I wanted to tell them all about my day. On how I'm in Glee club. How I already have friends and enemies. How I received my first slushy. And most of all on how Sam and I kissed. But this something you tell your parents, not your maids.

I walk towards my room, I collect my bag when I pass it. I pursue walking towards my bathroom to endure a hot shower.

* * *

><p>"Sammy," is the first thing my ears pick up when I enter our small hotel room. Stevie and Stacey run up to me, grabbing at my legs.<p>

"Ah!" I drop my bag besides me and pick up the two of them. They grab onto my hair for support. " Hey, how was your day?" I ask them. They continue to grab at my hair, Ignoring me.

"Sam," I look up from Stace and Steve to see my father at the small kitchen in the corner.

"Hey why don't you guys go watch some cartoons?" The two of them nod and stumble over to the tiny TV in the other corner. I move a strand of hair out of my hair while walking to my dad.

"Yeah?"

"As you know, and can tell, we're having money problems," My mom says. I just nod my head not really wanting to say anything.

"And in order to move into a apartment at least, we need to make more money-"

"I'll sell my guitar," I rush out. I really don't want to move, well I don't want to move to a different town.

"We can't do that, you bought that with your own money, sweetie." My mother tells me. She begins to cry a little.

"Ah, mom don't cry," I lean towards my mom, and hug her. "Look I'll get another job on weekdays. Then I'll clean pools on the weekends,"

"No Sam you're a teenager, you need to have fun," My dad says holding my mothers hand to comfort her.

"Daddy why is mommy crying?" Stevie comes up to the three of us and climbs up on the table.

"Nothing Steve," He picks him and walks past me to whisper "We'll talk about this later," I nod in agreement and walk over to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Damn Truck!" I hop out of my truck. I walk up to the hood and pop it up. Smoke filters up towards me. I wave my arms everywhere to free the smoke into the air.<p>

"Great just what I fuckin need," I ram my fists on the side of the truck. Overheated again. I run back to the cab and swing my door open. I jump into the seat and stay there until the truck is cooled down. I began to look through my truck. I grab a couple of magazines from the floor and began to read them. Or try to read them.

Minutes later I'm on the road. And I mean a lot of minutes later. I finally pull up to Sarah's school. She's sitting under a tree. I honk the horn. Her head snaps up at the sound. She gathers up her stuff and runs up to the truck.

"What took you forever?" Sarah says trying to get into the truck. I lean over lending her my hand, while she climbs in with the help of me.

"Yeah, yeah. My truck overheated Squirt," I pull onto the traffic.

"Well I have been laying under that tree since 4:00. And it's 4:30! I have been under that tree for 30 minutes!" she screams at me. "I could have been kid napped!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry it's not my fault that I have crappy ride."

"Whatever. Not my problem earthier."

"Come on we need some groceries," I head west of town towards the stores. "And maybe if you're nice," I look at her giving her my sweet face. "I will let you buy some candy."

She then sits down keeping quite.

"Grab a cart Sarah," I pull out my money checking how much money I have. 30 dollars. Great.

"Nnnrrrr," Sarah runs over with the cart pretending it's a car.

"Hey," I take the cart away from her . "Behave," I warn her. She smiles up sticking her hands in her pockets. "Come on. We need to get some milk," I push the cart towards the dairy section.

I whip my head around when I hear a big crash. There's Sarah in the middle of canned vegetables. There all over the floor, rolling around her.

"Sarah!"

"Sorry, Puck," she bows her head.

"Hurry come on," I grab her hand pulling her away from the mess.

"You're not going to clean that up?" Sarah asks me looking behind us.

"No way, that's the workers job not mine," I say after we are across the store. "Come here," Sarah walks over. I pick her up placing her in the cart.

"I'm not a little kid," she sneers crossing her arms.

"Well stop acting like one."

"You're the one to speak," she turns around playing with food in the cart.

"Let's check out," I push the cart toward the check out line.

"This is all you're getting?" she asks picking up some of the things we got.

"Yeah all we can for now."

After we check out I push the cart out the store. I run toward the truck parked in the corner. Sarah screams in joy at the rush of air.

"Come on," I pick her up and place her in the back of the truck. I hand her some of the bags and she places them on the floor of the bed.

**Just a short chapter of their home life. I'm trying to build up to the bigger plots of the story.**

**And I'd like it very much if you reviewed! For some reason it makes write faster?Idk?**


	8. Needing

"**Two Different World's Make One"**

The night had went by way to fast for me. And soon I was in my bedroom deciding what to wear for my second day of school. Before I know it I have put on my dresser a Pink dress with a blue sweater out, with flats to match. Picking out clothes for the next day is a bad sign to me. Thinking of the day ahead of me is something I don't often unless I'm dreading it. School is something I have never liked, even before I attended Elementary or Junior high. Watching a teen movie would freak me out, how the '_Popular_' kids would make fun of the _'Loser' _students. But some teen movies are okay. Like the ones that has the Popular guy fall for the Loser. Except that was in movies not reality.

So hear I am laying in my King bed; that feels to big for someone as small as me. A thousand of thoughts enter and exit my head. Some re-enter and some disappear from my mind. Sam's one of the things that keeps cycling back into my head, interrupting me from my other thoughts. And of course the kiss comes up in a couple thoughts, making me feel even my nervous than yesterday night. Having his lips placed upon my own-

"No Rachel!" I whisper to myself, hitting my head. "Just a Friend.. Just a friend- Like Noah."

Noah Puckerman. That man, no, Boy. He acts more of a mischievous young 9 yr old boy other than a seventeen yr old. Him and his stupid Mohawk. His ridiculous smirk, everything about screams ass. I can practically hear him say:

"BAD- Ass."

A chuckle comes out of my mouth. I would certainly hang out with Noah than Jesse St. James. But than again what has Jesse done to me? Nothing, except be nice to me. Or was he just trying to get into my pants? And I would choose Sam over Puck any day- But together they are pretty funny.

"Damn That School." I mumble. "Got me thinking over boy's instead of important things like: School work, Singing lessons, Dance Class and much much more."

But Sam is pretty nice, and it did feel nice when I- NO Just Friends... Just Friends- My eyes begin to feel heavier. Soon I fall in deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Berry." I hear to my right. The voice of Ms. Leah say from the door way. She has her usual preppy voice.<p>

I Moan and roll to the other side of my bed. Some how my body has done a 180, making my head toward the bathroom and closet.

Leah practically skips to the french doors that lead out to my private deck. She unlocks the lock, and proceeds to wake me up; letting the sun and chilly air hit me with out warning.

I inhale, at the feeling of the cold front, making me shiver. Now I'm certain that I will never be able to get out of bed with me feeling so cold.

"It's your second day of school, don't want to be late now!" She scurry's out the door, letting the door close it's self. I soon feel my eyes close, letting my body know I'm relaxing into the bed.

"RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE!" James yells into my room and skips out, snickering to himself. My eyes that have just fallen, are wide open.

* * *

><p>"Sammy?" I hear Stacy say. I turn around from the door and see Stacy standing there with her blanket. The blanket that she got when she was born, back in Tennessee.<p>

I take the bagel out of my mouth and place in on the table, before picking my sister up.

"Why so early?" I say, meaning 'Why you up so early?'

She shrugs her shoulder as answer. She brings her tiny hands up and rubs them, causing her to yawn.

"When are we going home?" she asks, laying her head on my shoulder. I stiffen at the question, knowing she's asking when are we going back to Tennessee.

"Home? We are home."

"No when are we going back to our old house. Where me and Stevie play on the big tree." She breathes into my neck, playing with my hair.

The big tree. The big tree that was in out backyard. Not in Tennessee but our old house, on the other side of Lima. I smile a little, feeling a bit of relief wash over me.

"I don't know." I finally say. I turn awkward to see Stacy has went back to sleep. I smirk and place her back on the pull out couch, where my mother and brother are asleep.

I walks back to the table and pick up my bagel and walk to the door of the motel room.

"Have a good day at School Sam." I hear another voice, a older voice. I turn slightly seeing my mother wide awake on the bed.

"I will." I know she was awake through the whole conversation with Stacy and myself. I wave at her, and proceed to get to school.

School. Rachel. I smirk and walk across the lot to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Come on young one." I hurry Sarah to the truck, pushing her out the garage door . She almost stumbles down the steps, but I catch her by the collar.<p>

"Let go of me!" she says, getting angry.

"SOR-RY!" I say sarcastic, walking over to my side of the truck. And Sarah walks to the other side, slipping into the truck she dumps her bag on the floor.

"Pick that up!" I say, pushing her buttons. She just ignores me and looks out the windows.

"Let's have a Cow!" her voice is high and annoying much like Rachel's. "Let's just get my ass to school." she says kicking her legs up on the dash board. I scoff and smack her legs off the dash board, making a thump sound in return.

"Sometimes I wonder where you get those inappropriate words."

She scoffs, and soon turns into a chuckle. "Probably from you. As you can tell you're not a positive role model to me."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not a good brother but oh well '_Let's have a cow" _I use her own words, she rolls her eyes, and continues to look out the window.

"Put you're seat belt on." I say after we have come to a good mile into the ride. "See I'm a good brother." I nod, smirking a little. "I have to stop by Sam's" I take a sharp left. Sarah sheiks a little, as she hits her head against the window. "Shit! I'm just joking!" I yell and throw her a water that has frozen over night. "Put it on your head."

"Just joking?" she asks, with a calm voice.

"You know I'm not good with the S word." I say, I come to a stop sign, looking both ways before moving on my way. S- Sorry.

"Or the L word."

"I'm all for Lesbians." I chuckle at myself, earning another roll eye from Sarah.

"I meant Love. You don't do Love!" she says throwing her arms in the air.

"Mmmhhh..." I say, st oping in front of the motel, honking my horn.

Sam runs out, the wind makes it harder for him to keep the door open. Today's windy and cold, or windy and rainy.

"Hey." Sam reaches over and fist bumps with my own. "Hey Sarah." Sam smiles to Sarah who's sitting in the middle of me and Samuel. Sarah blushes and looks out the window. Sam smiles, while I laugh. I pull out into the traffic and continue to school.

* * *

><p>"So the same spot Miss. Berry?" Phillips asks, coming to a stop, a block away from the school. I nod, giving him a smile, I reach over and grab my school bag that's full of books and what not.<p>

"Thank you!" I say giving him a high-five and another genuine smile. I walk a little ahead, and Phillips speeds away from me.

I sigh loud expecting someone will ask me if I'm all right or if I would like to go home. But on ones around and one one cares. I walk slowly to the school, knowing I have another 20 minutes tell class actually starts.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and Berry?" Puck asks, looking at me, between driving.<p>

"Nothing? Why?" I say calm or I try to be calm. I look out the window. We're almost to the school, just another couple blocks ahead. My eyes wonder, looking at the students who are scattered around the street, some smoking. Than I see a girl walking towards the school in a pink dress and blue sweater. Right there I know it's Rachel.

"Stop." I say. Puck does so, coming to a fast stop, I fly forward. I get out and slam the door behind me.

"What are you-" I hear Puck say, but he stops and presses on the gas. He drives to the school, alone. I look back at the side walks where Rachel's standing, lightly smiling at me.

"Hello, Samuel." She says, kicking a tiny rock my way.

"Hey." I kick the rock back and Rachel smiles again, but not from the greeting but at the playfulness.

"What was all that about?" Rachel asks, nods to the school, meaning about Puckerman.

"Nothing I just thought I could use some fresh air, and I saw you so... Yeah." I finally say, falling into beat with her own steps. We keep kicking the rock back and forth, until it fly's onto the road. I try to go get it up Rachel protests.

"Just leave it." she pulls my hand along. Her hand feels cold, I keep my hand connected to her own. She pulls away, and stepping away from me. I frown, looking at my empty hand.

"Friends don't hold hands." she says looking the other way.

"Sorry," I mumble.

**Much appreciate for some reviews**!


End file.
